thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyno Nactuna
Tribute of Kman528 Lyno Nactuna is District partner of Jinny Billtrox. Information Name: Lyno Nactuna District: 3 Age: 15 Height: 5'8 Weapon: Lyno wasn't introduced with very many weapons, so he doesn't have very much expreriance using weapons. If he had to choose something, he would probably choose using Traps or something that he wouldn't have to get close to someone to kill them like Throwing Knives, or a Bow and Arrow. Skills: Lyno has many skillsn that he can put intoo play in the games. Firstly Lyno is very smart, he knows quite a bit about assembly of most things so he is very good at making traps or snares. Secondly Lyno is a very fast runner, he can do sprints well, usually coming in 2nd or 3rd, but he is much better with long distance running, where he can form a large gap between him and his opponent and where he can save energy instead of needing and instant burst of speed. Finally Lyno is a very good climber, at his house in District 3 he had a huge Oak tree that he would climb every day for something to do. Weaknesses: Lyno isn't the strongest, which is why he prefurs long range weapons instead of weapons where he would normally need lots of strength to fight with like a sword. Also Lyno doesn't know how to swim, because he was never introduced to water in his District. Personality: Lyno is a very generous and kind person. He doesn't talk a lot to people if he doesn't really know them, but f he knows someone really well, he explodes with personality and usually never stops talking. Lyno is also a straight A student at his school, a very generous and kind friend and he usually doesn't agree with violendce and only figts in life threatening situations. Backstory: Lyno grew up in District 3 as an only child and his family economy wise was considerd in having a normal amount of money for somebody in District 3. They were not poor, but not generally rich, so they were mid-class people. Lyno's mother worked day shifts at a factory that produces televisions and computrs, Lyno's father works at the same companny except night shifts. When Lyno was 11, both of his parents were layed off due to the company relocating to the other side of District 3 and they couldn't move with it. Lyno's family became poor, and they really only had enough money for food and every day needs. A year went by with Lyno's parents not having jobs, they tried to find others but no openings were full, and they didn't have requirments to work at higher class jobs. One day Lyno found a job opening for a local market. He had all the requirments plus more so he decided to take it. Ever since then Lyno workee there, he ordered stock and took care of a lot of numbers which made his intelligence soar. Lyno's dad hjad found a job at a local manufactory buisness and Lyno's mother became a maid for the richDistrict 3 mayor. They regained all the money they lost and became happy again. Strategy: Ally with someone and make lots of traps Category:District 3 Category:Males Category:Reaped Category:15 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute's Tributes Category:Characters